Cyn and John
by pleasepleaselovemedo
Summary: Cynthia Powell and John Lennon gave been in a relationship for a long time now but after the emotional roller coaster Cynthia has gone through she thinks she's done with him.


Cynthia Powell stormed down the hallway of the county art school with tears filling her eyes. She wouldn't let anybody see her cry, ever. It took a lot to make her cry but now she had had it up to the point of crying. Running into the girls' bathroom she ran into a stall and locked the door. That fuck! Why was he so rude to her? That's exactly how the cycle worked! He wanted her so badly, then he'd be a jerk, next he'd run off with someone much more popular than Cyn, and then he would come back to Cynthia saying that he wanted her more than anything. Cynthia pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes as she buried her face in her hands and cried softly. John Winston fucking Lennon had been taking her on this emotional roller coaster for the past eight months and she couldn't stand it anymore. This was the last time she would ever tolerate his stupid actions that was bringing her to her knees. It was even affecting her art. Cyn sniffled a bit and wiped her eyes. As she was looking up at the dark blue stall door she took a quivery breath and then sighed.

"Cynthia, listen, you can do this. You'll be graduating in just two more days so don't worry. Once you're done you won't see him ever again. Ever!" She fixed her hair. "So don't worry about that daft little git, okay?"

"What daft little git?" Cynthia screeched and looked down at the floor to find a boy's black worn out shoes on the tiled floor of the girls' bathroom. "Cyny what's wrong?" Cynthia unlocked the door and glared at (she knew it) John Winston fucking Lennon.

"John Winston fucking Lennon!" She slapped him hard on the arm and chest every time she uttered a word. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?!"

"What are you talking about?" John looked utterly confused. He grabbed the blonde by her shoulders tightly. "Cynthia, just tell me!"

"I'm tired of the emotional abuse I am receiving from you!" John's eyes got large.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Cynthia sobbed. John sighed deeply. "You've made me an emotional wreck, John Winston! I wish I had never ever laid eyes on you!"

"Cyn, turn off the taps hun. There's no need-"

"Yes! Yes there is! You're just so self centered and daft and.. And…" Cynthia dropped to her knees, exhausted from sobbing her heart out. "And unfortunately I love you…" She breathed. John kneeled down beside her, feeling utterly guilty and ashamed.

"Cynthia I'm so sorry. I-"

"Leave." Cynthia growled. "I'm sure you have somebody else to go see."

"Cyny!"

"Get out John!" Cynthia yelled, giving him a hard blow across his right cheek. "Just leave me be!" She sobbed violently.

John got up silently and left without uttering another word. He knew he had no intent to stay with her, she'd only end up killing him. Cynthia stayed in the floor of the bathroom and sobbed silently. Obviously her silent sobs showed a shattered heart. Trembling softly she cleaned her face and left the school.

As she walked home she felt her friend, Katherine, come up behind her.

"Cyn?" She gasped. "Have you been crying?" Cynthia tried to shake her head but only ended up nodding it and sobbing. "What happened?!" Katherine sat her down on a nearby bench.

"Joh-John is what h-happened!" She choked out. "I'm f-fucking sick oh hi-him!"

"Cynthia, I told you you should've left him when you had the chance. This has been going on since forever and its time it stopped. Did you finish it with him?"

"I t-told him to leave me…" She sniffled. "I'm n-not sure if he und-d-derstands that though." Katherine handed the blonde a handkerchief and Cynthia softly dabbed her eyes.

"He probably doesn't…" The auburn haired girl sighed and held Cynthia's hand. "How about I come over to your place tonight and we can talk about it? Sound good?" Cynthia nodded and kept softly dabbing her eyes.

"Let me run by my place to get some wine and ciggies and then we'll be good all night." She stood up and offered a hand for Cynthia.

Even though Katherine and Cynthia had been friends since the first grade, she wasn't so sure that she should grab her hand. She had no idea why she just didn't feel as if it was a wise idea. Cynthia sighed a quivery sigh and reluctantly took her hand. Katherine smiled in a comforting way and hooked arms with her as they turned away from Cynthia's house, which was only about two blocks away. Where as Katherine's was another eight miles and neither of them had a car. Cynthia looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Looks like rain, huh?" She mumbled.

"Its supposed to stop on Tuesday." Katherine said cheerily. "Or at least that's what the newspaper said." Cynthia smiled.

"Well I don't have to worry about watering the roses now." Cynthia sniffled.

"Yeah!" Katherine smiled. Cynthia looked down at her feet as she felt a stab at her heart. "What is it Cyn?"

"John gave me the seeds to plant those roses…" Cynthia choked out. Katherine quickly threw her arms around the blonde.

"Do you wanna talk about it tonight?" Katherine asked as she took her arms away from Cynthia and unlocked her apartment door on the first floor.

"Yes.." Cynthia sat down on Katherine's plush pink couch. "I need to get it out."

"Course ya do!" Katherine exclaimed as she slipped two bottles of wine into her purse along with a couple of packs of cigarettes. "Now lets get."

Cynthia laughed lightly, obviously drunk. Katherine shoved her shoulder playfully and Cynthia became serious in a giggly and drunken way. Cynthia smiled as someone knocked lightly on the door. She giggled.

"It's open." She called.

"Cyn?" She smiled at the door but her smile quickly faded as John Lennon entered.

"Leave." She growled. "Right now."

"Cynthia, please just let me talk to you about this."

"No!" Cynthia quickly stood up. "I'm done with you!"

"Cynthia, listen to me and maybe we can work it out!"

"Like that's ever gonna happen!" Katherine laughed. Cynthia turned around and shot the equally drunken girl an ice cold look. "Ah.. Uh.. I'll shut up now." Katherine mumbled as she sunk into Cynthia's couch.

"John there is nothing to work out.." Cynthia slurred sadly.

"Yes there is. Cynthia I love you. I love you so much and I had no idea that I was causing you any pain!" John gripped onto her arm as he realized she was doing nothing but taking a long, slow drag of a cigarette. "Cynthia Lilian Powell,"

"How do you remember my middle name?" Cynthia asked, raising her eyes in confusion at the question. "I never told you my middle name and I've never allowed it to be printed."

"Cyny, that proves how much I love you." John grabbed the girl close against his chest and kissed her passionately. "Cyn, we're graduating in two days and, believe me, I might not ever see you again. I wouldn't be able to stand that, Cynthia. So please forgive me. When it's just us and there isn't any school to bother us I won't hurt you. It'll be just us. No one else. Just us."

Cynthia's innocent brown eyes looked up into John's. It took her a second to realize that he was in tears. Suddenly Cynthia wanted to forgive him. Cynthia missed him but…. But she couldn't take the abuse again. It would be too much for her to take. John softly tightened his grip around the girl that was like a tooth pick in his arms.

Honestly, John had no idea that he had hurt her and the thought of hurting her hurt him. He really was sorry and he just wanted her back. They were only split for a couple of hours and he was already going insane without her. Hell, he had fucking walked to her house in the pouring rain just to see her. And she lived in Blackpool! At least an hour away from Liverpool! He wanted Cynthia back more than anything.

As John and Cynthia stared at each other silently, deep in thought, they both slowly came to their conclusion. Cynthia took a slow, quivery breath then got up on her tiptoes to kiss him. John held her body close against his and kissed back. John smiled against Cynthia's lips. He knew she would forgive him. He knew it. And he was so happy that she did. He was never ever going to hurt again.

Or that's what he thought...


End file.
